rossofandomcom-20200213-history
James Leor
Full Name : '''Jamison Wilson Leoric.''' Appearance : 1 .) Description one : A large, muscular set male whom is often found to be wearing black clothing, made of material usually purchased by the wealthy. 2. ) Description two : A muscular intellectual, wearing thick and heavy clothing, usually wearing a monocle for both personal and financial means. 3. ) Description three : Rugged and mustachioed, often wearing a monocle made of gold to cover a large scar on his face. His mustache is decently sized, it is darker then his hair yet it is slowly changing into his natural white color. His jaw is chiseled, from his worn and over worked life. His pearly white hair is always in the same constant style, for his physical properties require this. To cover his hair, James often wears a black bowler cap with a white strip around it. This hat is very important, he very rarely wears his favorite one into battle so he brings many spares along with him. Wearing black or black and white shoes, he has designed the bottom of them to be the same, no matter what pair he chooses. They are always nicely cleaned and polished. Going up to his pants, they too are black like the rest of his attire. Trim and clean, they go nicely along with his over coat that contains a pocket watch that's chain is connected to the fourth belt loop on his pants to the right. His muscular body isn't easily shown through his coat, it is often over looked because of it. The shirt under it is bleached white, similar to his hair, it like his gloves, also white, seem perfectly placed on his outfit. When his thick clothing is removed, it shows his rock hard body. He is in great condition for his age, whatever that is. He often doesn't say. 4. ) - ADD ONE YOURSELF - 5. ) -ADD ONE YOURSELF - Origin : As a child, James often wandered about and got himself in trouble. Most likely he didn't mean to do it, it was an accident. This was a problem, he was extremely accident prone. His father had been part of a project to create a super material, one that could surpass diamond. They had failed constantly each day and the father grew more and more depressed with each failure. James watched from the hall way as his mother began speaking about his father toward one of her friends. He over heard, " Suicide" and " death. " This was more then enough to set him off. He wandered into the room with the machinery. There in the center stood a large tube that had the rocks for testing. He stepped inside, not realizing the device had been set to activate at certain times. Just his luck, it was that time of the night. The minerals began compounding to his body, mutating him. He awoke, to what he guessed to be several hours later. He was in his fathers arms, tears had been dripping down from his eyes. James looked to see why, there on his chest was a large gaping bloody hole. Doctors assumed he would be dead within the month. The funny thing was, James couldn't feel it. He was too afraid to mention this because he thought the doctors might experiment on him. His father, now stricken with grief, had done exactly as James feared and tried ever so hard to prevent. Now only his mother, who had no job or way to provide for themselves remained. It didn't take the mother long to notice this. She was never an exactly kind woman, more often she took concern over herself then others. She promised James wonders and candy, all he got was a boot in the bottom and then a face full of sand. Everything went blank... The next thing he could remember was being down in a large hole. To his guess, it was the grand canyon. He laid at the bottom, looking up at the cloud less sky as it passed over head. The sun scorched his skin, the didn't really concern him as much as his current position. It appeared that his arm was twisted out of place. He tried moving it, to no avail. He was still a child around this time, he was then forced to figure thing for himself. One day, James had just caught a fox and had begun cooking it, when a man climbed into the cave he had currently been living in. He looked odd compared to what little memory he had of his family long ago. The man had a suit, tie, bowler, and a long black mustache. The only thing that seemed right for the man to have in this area was the large bag on his back with climbing gear. " Boy, what has happened to you? " James was almost naked aside from his bottoms, this showed the large scar on his chest. " I... James... " This was the affect of not having anyone to communicate with for year after year. He had forgotten most of the English language. The man who had discovered James had been panicking, he couldn't carry the boy back up. " James is it? Do you think you could climb your way out of here? " James then showed him his lifeless arm. However, being wild for all these years, his burning heart didn't stop. Using all his might, he slowly began climbing his way up the canyon. With the help and words of wisdom from the man, James was able to climb his way up without falling down. Whenever a rock or something broke, the man would rush down and catch James. Slowly they made it to the top, beginning at the early morning and ending at the suns setting. They both sat, catching their breaths, admiring the wonderful view they witnessed. All was well, atleast, for now.... --- Part2, A twist of fate; Years had passed since the incident with the canyon. As it turns out, the man who had saved him had a decent amount of wealth. Well, at least compared to his previous parents. He was forced to go private school, this to him was more pain then ever experienced in the canyon. There he learned, and fast. Within a year he had relearned English, and had actually begun to correct people. He did fairly well in his other classes, not a single year did he fail. This was a dramatic improvement form catching animals with rocks. His arm had healed nicely, it was as if nothing had ever happened to him. His new father had told him he never really got hurt. He explained that once James had been attacked by several wild dogs. In the end, one dog was dead and the others had been wounded. James just stood there, without a single scratch on him. People in his school feared him, others admired him. He was always dressed nicely and could always protect himself in danger. The girls had been swooned by him, he was like a drug. Once they've had him, they were addicted. Many of the boys got angry on the fact of how hard it was to find a girlfriend because of James. Only one girl in the school ever actually caught his attention, Her name was Sophia. He often watched her as she walked down the hall, he didn't know how she felt of him though. She was one of the few girls who didn't fall to there knees when he walked by. She simply continued on with what she was doing. This drove James crazy, he found her to be the most attractive girls out there. One day, after telling a girl no to a request for a date, he was circled by a group of large boys. " So you think you can bad mouth my girl huh? " This came from the strongest looking one, who was obviously the leader. James simply looked blankly. " I have done no such thing... Perhaps you mean the lass who just asked me out? " This angered the thug, enough so that his face turned blood red. " My girl would never do that! " He then motioned the rest of his gang to draw their weapons. Most had pipes or metal poles, one even had a gun. The gang leader only had a knife, it looked like it had been used for some, less then kind things. Note, it was coated in blood aside from where the blade had been sharpened. They all rushed James, each strike to him did nothing. Pipe after pipe, broke after hitting James. Then the gun, it's bullets only hit and then flew off his seemingly indestructible body. Finally the knife, the leader attempted to slide it into James' stomach. It only when through his thick coat, however, with the face James put on one would have though he'd been hurt. " Heh, seems I finally found this guys weakness. " James just began acting to be hurt before finally smiling. This smile threw the thug of his game. " What the...? " Before he could finish James had thrown a punch into the mans face. He flew across hallway, finally stopping when he hit the wall. In a last pitch effort the thug scrambled to his feet. " You'll be sorry for this! I'll make your life a living hell! " He then rushed out the door way, blood rushing down his face. James continued on with his school day. Days passed and still nothing happened. He only could continue watching Sophia, whom he secretly loved. --- Part3, Pushing it. ; One day he was walking homeward when he witnessed a robbery, not a casual purse theft or something small like that. A group of men wearing black ski masks rushed out of a bank carrying several bags of cash. Or at least what appeared to be cash, it might have been gold or something. They all had a weapon, most carrying a pistol or some type of gun. The alarm from the bank didn't take long to notify the police. A set of police vehicles started rushing toward the bank, however by the time they arrived the robbers would probably be gone. An old man attempted to run out of the bank, he was just about to push open the door when he fell down dead. A puddle of blood circled his body, it stained his pitch white beard and hair. It wasn't a shocker what killed him, a bullet had passed through his body. One of the robbers had aimed for a police officer that had been working in the bank, it missed him almost completely when the car he had jumped into started pulling away. The sudden jerk of this movement off put his aim, causing it to fly into the mans chest. James just stood there watching in horror. He searched for a car, he saw one in the middle of the road with the door wide open. When the bullet was fired the drive had gotten fearful of his life and attempted to flee on foot. Which was rather stupid compared to the speed of a car. However, it isn't uncommon for a person judgment to be clouded in times of danger. James ran over to the car, slamming the door as he slid into the seat. Luckily the keys had been left in the ignition and the car was still on. He pounded on the gas peddle with his foot. The back tires of the car left a black mark and shroud of dust before actually moving the car. The robbers couldn't have gotten too far ahead, at least, not enough that James shouldn't be able to catch up. He followed the havoc, mostly cars that had swerved off the road when the heard of the robbery and the type of car being used. His foot seemed to be mounted to the gas, he never released it for an instance. He slowly began catching up with their black vehicle used in the robbery. Bullets had already hit their car, making it stand out greatly. One of the robber turned their heads to see James following them. Two of the four leaned out of the windows and aimed toward the driver of the car following behind them. Bullets went flying toward James, they shattered his front window within a matter of moments. With nothing to protect him, the bullets just started to hit him freely. Each one just bounced off, the thief soon took note of this. One pulled back into the car and began shouting something toward the two in the front seats. There was a loud screech and uplift of dirt. The drivers car had locked his brakes and turned around. The car then began speeding up, racing right toward James! All the drivers jumped out, except the drive whom appeared to be stuck in his seat. It didn't take long for the cars to collide, both drivers were sent flying. James smashed into the other persons car, as did the drive to his. Glass and metal was sent flying. James body was flung, it smashed into then out side the car. There was a large hole in both the front and back of the car. James wasn't hurt miraculously, though from his appearance one couldn't have told this. He had a large shard of glass in his shoulder, and a hunk of metal in his leg. The opposing driver wasn't so lucky. His face had been completely destroyed by the glass. His body torn to bits lay in a puddle of blood in the cars back seat. It would be an act of magic if he some how survived. : More to be added later : Description : 1. ) Trained for years by both father and school, Jamison W. Leoric is a known gentleman. He bides his time by doing nice and kind things. A charismatic trait allows him to flirt easily with women, though when not in conversation, he is known to show signs of insanity. Not because of insane mumbling or murder of sorts, simply for wacky and confusing actions that in a way, define him. At some points, he is an increasingly serious person, and when this happens he is willing to do anything. Recently he has strayed from this path, because oh his memory of past events that he avoids talking about. He is a known alchoholic, and tends to mumble when in this state. Possible Danger. 2. ) - ADD ONE FOR YOURSELF - 3. ) - ADD ONE FOR YOURSELF - Physical differences and Powers: '''Not being a normal human, James has lived his life differently then most. ''' 1. ) Enhanced strength : During his child hood, the experiment mixed him with a stone material. In order to stay alive, his body must be stronger then most in order to function. With this, his body becomes stronger from the simpilest of tasks. When in a fight, if all of his strength is somehow worn early on, it is possible that he will become stronger if it drags out long enough. He is currently able to smash through everything aside from Diamond, which if he tries long enough can be damaged by his brute force. Though when it does not come to the smashing of something, he can lift amazingly high amounts. Sometimes equaling that of, or greater then, large land masses such as tectonic plates. 2. ) Super Endurance : His body is made of stone and skin mixtures, meaning he is hard. Not much to it, he is able to endure large amounts of damage. Physical attacks do not work well if at all. With the strength to lift heavy things, he has long sense gotten used to being smashed by heavy things in accidental situations. Though with such an increased endurance, his body is weaker in properties such as coldness. He can withstand notable amounts of heat, though at one point he thought he could not. 3. ) Gold creation and manipulation : A gift from a friend who seems to have drifted away. The monocle he wears can create gold simply by sight. When created, he can change it to his will. Natural gold is under his control too, and any man altered gold is an easy use to him. When not wearing, he cannot manipulate gold. His love life : During his child hood, he had gone to a decently wealthy school, that was very strict when coming to religion. There he met the love of his life, Sophia, now Sophia Leoric. They had shared many great times together, such as their first kiss, and just recently, their marriage. Though thanks to both of their busy lives, the seem to be ever so distant, when together they are very happy. Some Rosso members do come between them.